Slender: Las Ocho Hojas
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: Primera parte de Slender: El Último Caso. Lyra y Amy son dos amigas muy metidas en el mundo de lo paranormal. Pero un día Lyra desaparece por culpa de una investigación que estaba llevando a cabo. Amy encuentra los apuntes de su amiga, dispuesta a encontrarla costase lo que costase. Esto la conduce a un campamento abandonado en un bosque. Ahora, la cuestión es, ¿qué es el Operador?
1. -Prólogo: El Diploma-

_¡Hola, muy buenas!_

_Hace tiempo, tuve una idea para una súper historia sobre Slenderman. Es un personaje que, sinceramente, me gusta muchísimo, y fue de hecho el que me metió en el mundillo de las Creepypastas._

_E investigando y leyendo Fics/Creppypastas por Internet... Me he dado cuenta de que nadie le ha dedicado una historia a todos los mapas creados de Slender D| ¡Así que voy a hacerlo yo! :'D_

_La historia se llamará 'SLENDER: El último caso', y recogerá los mapas de Slender: The Eight Pages, los mapas creados de Marc Steene (Sanatorium, Hospice...) y QUIZÁS el Slender: Haunt y Slender: The Arrival._

_Y digo 'quizás', porque a esos dos juegos no he jugado todavía y/o no los conozco muy bien |'DDD_

_Este prólogo es la **primera parte de esta historia, la correspondiente a Slender: the Eight Pages.**_

_El Mapa fue creado por Parsec Productions._

_Slenderman fue creado por Victor Surge en los foros de Something Awful._

_Sin embargo, el resto de los personajes, son invención mía~_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Prólogo: El diploma**

_Lunes 17 de Septiembre. Año 20xx_

A pesar de las grises nubes que cubrían el cielo aquella tarde, Amy Applewood saltaba de alegría por la calle principal de su urbanización. Llevaba en su mochila una gran sorpresa para su amiga Lyra Stuart y estaba deseando llegar lo antes posible a su casa para poder enseñársela.

Amy torció a la derecha, yendo así calle abajo, hasta llegar al número 12. Una vez frente la puerta, golpeó con sus nudillos un par de veces y esperó pacientemente. Fue la misma Lyra la que abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Amy! - saludó la joven. - ¿Qué tal todo?

- Muy bien, gracias. - respondió ésta. - Traigo algo del centro de la ciudad.

Tras decir esas palabras, Lyra dejó pasar a su invitada con una sonrisa en la cara, imaginándose la sorpresa que Amy le traía. Fueron juntas a su habitación y allí, la muchacha sacó de su mochila un enorme diploma enmarcado. Lyra gritó de emoción.

- ¿Hemos ganado el primer premio? ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! - exclamó, mientras daba palmadas, loca de contenta. Después le dio un codazo a su amiga. - Y tú que decías que no lo conseguiríamos.

- ¿Perdona? ¡Nunca dije eso! - dijo ella en una sonrisa.

- Entonces... ¿Éste me lo quedo yo, no?

- ¡Exacto! Recuerda que yo tengo el del año pasado.

Lyra tomó el diploma como si fuese de porcelana, con muchísimo cuidado, hasta dejarlo en lo alto de una estantería, junto a otros diplomas y trofeos y ambas se quedaron contemplándolo, embobadas.

Amy y Lyra tienen un equipo de investigación de lo paranormal. Son conocidas como "el dúo de lo místico" y eran famosas por sus múltiples teorías sobre el mundo de lo desconocido. Fantasmas, sucesos inexplicables, extraterrestres... Eran temas que apasionaban a ambas, por lo que decidieron trabajar juntas investigando. Llevan juntas desde los 15 años y Lyra, la pequeña de las dos iba a cumplir los 19 en unos pocos días.

- Ya es el tercer año consecutivo que ganamos el primer premio en el concurso del programa "Paranormal Investigation", ¿eh, Amy? ¡Y todo gracias a tu teoría sobre los entes electrónicos!

- Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto. Tú me ayudaste un montón. ¡Eh, y también hay que agradecérselo a tu novio, que al ser poli nos ha dejado materiales con los que llevar a caso los "entes electrónicos"!

- ¡Claro, se lo diré a Tom! Ya verás que contento se pondrá cuando le diga que hemos ganado.

Amy se sentó en el suelo, mientras se tocaba su pelo castaño con la mano derecha. Eso era señal de que estaba pensativa.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Cómo que "y ahora qué"? ¡Ahora a preparar el siguiente concurso! El de la Comunidad de lo Paranormal.

- ¿El del mes que viene? ¡No nos va a dar tiempo! - se quejó la chica. - Y además, ¿de qué lo vamos a hacer?

- Por eso no te preocupes. Mientras he estado mala en casa y aprovechando que las clases todavía no han empezado, me he dedicado a investigar - de repente, señaló una carpeta verde que había encima de su escritorio- ¡Y ya tengo tema!

Amy cogió la carpeta y la examinó con curiosidad. Era una carpeta un poco vieja y tenía un extraño dibujo en uno de los lados: un círculo con una enorme X roja atravesándolo. La chica abrió la carpeta para ver su contenido. Dentro había varios recortes de noticias de periódicos, todas ellas relacionadas con desapariciones misteriosas de gente. Luego había unos documentos impresos y fotografías varias.

- ¿De cuándo son las noticias? No me suena haberlas visto en la tele. - preguntó Amy, aún con los recortes en la mano.

- La más antigua es de hace 13 años. La más reciente es de hace sólo una semana. ¡Mira, mira! - le mostró su amiga, mientras tosía un poco.

El recorte mostraba la fotografía de un niño de 8 años, llamado Jeremy Sky, desaparecido hace exactamente una semana y 3 días. Un viernes por la tarde.

Lyra le quitó el recorte antes de que le diese tiempo a leer algo más de la noticia.

- Pues bien, he estado investigando estas desapariciones, comentándolas con Tom, ya que una de las desapariciones tuvo que investigarla él y buscando opiniones de otras personas en Internet. Muchas personas relacionan estas desapariciones con una entidad paranormal. ¡Y creo haber encontrado una pista que me llevará a dicha entidad!

- ¿Esto va en serio Lyra? - en cuanto su amiga dijo que sí con la cabeza, la otra sonrió emocionada. - ¡Esto se pone interesante! ¿Y cuándo vamos a investigar? ¿Y dónde?

- ... Esta vez, iré yo sola.

Amy miró a su amiga a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Amy, escucha, no te puedo dar más detalles, pero si estoy en lo cierto y esta entidad "existe"... Estaré corriendo un riesgo muy grande. Por eso te pido, que esta vez, me dejes actuar a mí.

La joven Amy se quedó mirando a su compañera. Aquella mirada era seria, aquellos ojos avellanos no mentían: aquello iba muy en serio.

Lyra se dirigió al armario de la ropa, lo abrió y levantó una de las tapas de madera del suelo. Había ahí un escondite secreto del cual, extrajo una caja de zapatos. El mismo símbolo que había en la carpeta estaba en la tapa de la caja.

- ... Sé que eres muy curiosa Amy. Por eso, voy a darte esto. - y entregándole la caja, añadió. - Si algo me llegara a suceder, puedes abrir la caja. No te lo recomiendo, pero sé que si te dijera que no hagas nada si eso pasara, no me vas a hacer caso. Y una cosa más: el contenido de la caja, cuantas menos personas lo conozcan, mejor. No dejes que nadie sepa nada de lo que hay aquí dentro. ¿Entendido?

Tras unos segundos pensándoselo en silencio, Amy aceptó las condiciones a las cuales le ponía su amiga.

- ... De acuerdo.

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo, en completo silencio. Lyra fue la que lo rompió, al cabo de un rato.

- Una cosa más, no vuelvas a pasarte por mi casa hasta que yo te llame. Tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar por mi casa y no quiero que te veas implicada.

Amy asintió un par de veces. Nunca, en estos 4 años que llevaban juntas, había visto a Lyra de aquella forma tan seria, tan decidida.

La que iba a serla más dulce de las tardes, la que iba a ser la más grande de sus investigaciones, acabaría convirtiéndose en una horrible pesadilla de la cual ninguna de las chicas iba a poder escapar.

Pero eso es algo que Amy desconocía por completo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Desaparición

**Capítulo 1: Desaparición**

_Domingo 23 de Septiembre, año 20xx_

Desde que Amy fue aquella tarde a casa de Lyra, el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, y cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder a su alrededor. Habían pasado 6 días, pero a la muchacha le parecieron años. En estos últimos días, la luz se fue por completo 2 noches, dejando a la urbanización en la que vivía a oscuras durante exactamente una hora y trece minutos. Amy lo calculó con su reloj, con cronómetro.

Ya le avisó Lyra de que iban a suceder cosas raras, y ella estaba preparada.

También tuvo la horrible sensación de ser observada varias veces. ¿Pero por quién? Ella no conocía la respuesta, pero su instinto le decía que la respuesta no era un "quién", sino un "qué".

Sin embargo, intentó olvidar esas sensaciones y centrarse en lo que su amiga le dijo.

Al menos, hasta ese día.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa. Ella estaba con el ordenador, jugando a un videojuego que se acababa de descargar, así que fueron sus padres los que abrieron. A los 5 minutos, escuchó que la llamaban, así que dejó el juego en modo "pausa" y bajó a ver qué es lo que querían.

Se sorprendió al ver a Tom en el salón de su casa, hablando con sus padres, con ojeras y muy mala cara, ojos cansados e irritados, como si hubiese estado llorando, como si no hubiese dormido en días...

Pero se sorprendió todavía más cuando él le dio una terrible noticia. Lyra había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Amy se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida, nerviosa... Horrorizada. ¿Cómo que había desaparecido? ¿Cómo que sin dejar rastro?

- Fui a su casa a verla porque no contestaba mis mensajes y tampoco mis llamadas. Cuando llegué a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta. No parecía que hubiese sido forzada, lo que me extrañó. Aún así... - el agente hizo una breve pausa. - Cogí mi pistola, por si acaso, y la llamé una y otra vez. No había nadie en la casa.

- ... ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien entró en su casa y se la llevó? - preguntó la chica, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Ojala pudiese decirte que sí, porque al menos, habría alguna pista que seguir. Porque sabemos los dos que Lyra no se hubiera dejado secuestrar. Pues bien, su casa está intacta: no hay signos de pelea, por lo que nadie se la llevó a la fuerza, y tampoco he visto nada fuera de lo normal, por si hubiese sido un ladrón el que había entrado. Pero la caja fuerte con las joyas y el dinero estaba intacta.

La joven tuvo que sentarse en uno de los sofás. Aquella noticia le había impactado de veras.

- He puesto una denuncia por su desaparición - dijo Tom. - Y se ha abierto una investigación. Venía a verte Amy, por si sabías algo de ella. La última vez que hablé con Lyra fue hace 4 días, me dijo que estaba muy ocupada con una cosa y que no quería que la llamase en un tiempo. Tú...

- Lo siento Tom, la última vez que hablé con ella fue hace 6 días, cuando le llevé el diploma a casa... Me... Me pidió que no la llamara ni pasase por su casa hasta que no me llamara.

- ¿La razón? - quiso saber el hombre.

- ... Me dijo que tenía un proyecto en mente. No sé nada más.

- ... De acuerdo. - concluyó Tom. Después, suspiró pesadamente, y se dirigió a la puerta. - Iré a su casa una vez más, a ver si encuentro alguna pista sobre el proyecto en el que estaba que nos lleve hacia su paradero. Gracias por todo.

En cuanto el agente de policía se marchó de casa, Amy se fue corriendo a su cuarto, a punto de echarse a llorar por la triste noticia. Los padres de ella comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

- Pobre... Se ve que la desaparición de su amiga le ha afectado... - dijo la señora Applewood.

- Y que lo digas. Aunque no me extraña. Si desapareciese mi mejor amigo, yo también estaría como ella.

- Lo raro es que no haya ninguna pista que seguir... Si al menos hubiese algún testigo... Seguro que el secuestrador aprovechó que los padres de Lyra están de viaje de negocios para secuestrarla.

- Pero según Tom, no fue secuestrada. Quizá se ha escapado de casa...

- Lo dudo bastante querido... - la mujer suspiró, y añadió, tras unos segundos en silencio. - En fin, esperemos que pronto se descubra la verdad sobre el caso...

(...)

Amy entró en su cuarto corriendo y cerró la puerta con pestillo. No quería que sus padres la interrumpieran en cuanto se pusiese a investigar el contenido de la caja.

Aquella que su mejor amiga le dio antes de desaparecer de repente.

La tenía escondida debajo de la cama, en el baúl en el que guardaba sus proyectos de investigación, debajo de mil y un papeles. La sacó con muchísimo cuidado y la ojeó antes de decidirse a abrirla. Su amiga ya le había advertido del peligro, y aún así... Su curiosidad le decía que la abriese.

Y así lo hizo.

En su interior, se encontró los recortes de periódico que vio en casa de Lyra, hace 6 días. Los mismos recortes, solo que con unas pocas diferencias: frases señaladas con rotulador rojo y varias anotaciones. También estaban las mismas fotografías y documentos y al igual que las nuevas del periódico, tenían cosas marcadas en rojo.

La chica tomó el primer recorte, el de Jeremy Sky, el niño de 8 años que desapareció. La noticia decía lo siguiente:

"_Sábado 8 de septiembre del año 20xx;_

_Extraña desaparición en el Colegio Saint Peter_

_Ayer viernes 7 de Septiembre, Jeremy Sky, de tan solo 8 años de edad, desaparece sin dejar rastro, según afirma la investigación policial. Todo comenzó cuando su madre fue a buscarlo a la salida del colegio y él, 'no apareció en ningún momento'._

_'Me pareció muy extraño que Jeremy no saliese pronto de la clase, ya que siempre está ansioso de llegar a casa. Y más aquel día que venía a verle su primo, para jugar.', nos dijo su madre, Leonora._

_Lo que hace todavía más extraño este caso es que a Jeremy se le vio salir de la clase en dirección a la entrada del colegio, __**pero que nadie lo vio salir de éste. **__Es__** necesario recalcar **__que la__** distancia entre la clase del pequeño y la entrada del colegio es de apenas 100 metros.**_

Esa última frase estaba rodeada en un círculo. Sin duda, a Lyra le pareció extraño aquel dato y por eso lo subrayó. Y la verdad es que era muy extraño.

El niño sale de clase en dirección a la entrada, pero nunca se presentó allí. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Jeremy? Si iba hacia la entrada, habría llegado a ella en dos minutos, como mucho. ¿Cómo es que entonces nadie le vio salir, o cambiar de dirección, si al final no fue hacia donde le esperaba su madre?

Amy siguió leyendo la noticia.

_Tras 15 minutos de espera, la señora Sky entra en la clase de su hijo y pregunta por él. En cuanto la profesora le dijo que hacía ya tiempo que Jeremy había salido de clase, ambas se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal. Buscaron a Jeremy por el colegio, sin resultado, y fue entonces cuando llamaron a la policía._

_En cuanto los agentes llegaron, 20 minutos después del aviso, fueron a Secretaría a estudiar las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad que había colocadas en el colegio. En ellas, ven a Jeremy cruzar la puerta de clase para irse al pasillo principal. Cruzando dicho pasillo, estaba la entrada del colegio. La siguiente cámara, sin embargo, colocada en la puerta de la entrada, mirando hacia el pasillo, no grabó al niño en ninguna ocasión._

_'Tendría que haber salido', comentó la encargada de Secretaría. 'Hay solamente un pequeño hueco del pasillo que las cámaras no graban. A ambos lados hay una puerta, ambas cerradas con llave. __**A no ser que Jeremy se haya desvanecido en el aire o atravesado las paredes, no me explico su desaparición**__'._

_A pesar de que aquel día las puertas estaban cerradas, se ordenó que se abrieran, para estudiar su contenido. Una de las habitaciones era el cuarto en el que los señores de la limpieza guardaban los productos con los que limpiaban el colegio. La otra, era una sala que usa el director del colegio para guardar los objetos confiscados. En esta última sala, se encontró un extraño dibujo pintado en la pared._

_'Nunca había visto cosa igual', confesó el director, el señor Raspberry, 'Ayer estuve ahí, dejando un nuevo objeto confiscado __**y no lo vi**__'._

_Sin embargo, la profesora del menor sí que lo había visto con anterioridad. 'En las últimas actividades de dibujo, Jeremy siempre dibujaba una escena muy extraña. Se trataba __**de una figura humana**__, al lado de un árbol, __**y ese extraño símbolo al lado**__. Cuando le preguntaba qué era, siempre me contestaba: 'es mi amigo, él me llevará consigo algún día, me lo ha prometido'. Recuerdo que lo describía como __**un hombre alto con traje**__'._

_La policía cree que quizá "este hombre alto" sea un secuestrador, y que se ha llevado a Jeremy consigo. Sin embargo, y al carecer de pruebas físicas, esto no puede confirmarse._

La joven dejó de leer cuando vio una fotografía del dibujo tan extraño que encontraron en el colegio.

Un círculo atravesado por una enorme X.

El mismo dibujo de la tapa de la caja. ¿Estaría relacionado con la entidad de la que hablaba su amiga?

Lo siguiente que encontró en la caja fue un sobre de color rosa pálido. Tenía algo escrito, por lo que Amy lo cogió para ver qué ponía...

"_Para Amy_", decía. Era la letra de Lyra.

La chica abrió el sobre, en el que encontró una carta de varias páginas dirigida a ella. Amy la leyó en voz baja:

"_Querida Amy;_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que mis temores se han confirmado y algo me ha pasado. Imaginé que, si eso pasaba, querrías investigarlo. Y Tom también. Pero he decidido compartir esto sólo contigo, pues sólo TÚ eres la persona indicada para esto._

_Todavía sigo pensando que no deberías implicarte. Te advierto que lo que me habrá pasado, te ocurrirá a ti también._

_Piénsalo bien, una vez estés dentro, no hay forma de escapar. Si aún así, quieres seguir adelante, sigue leyendo. Si no, coge la caja con todo su contenido y quémalo. Asegúrate de quemarlo todo._"

Tras aquella lectura, a la joven se le pusieron la piel de gallina. La carta la había asustado de veras. ¿Qué terrible secreto esconde la caja? ¿Qué se esconde tras la desaparición de Lyra?

Se detuvo seriamente a pensarlo. Ella también desaparecería, quién sabe como, si seguía adelante. ¿Pero olvidarse de su amiga? ¿Olvidar que se ha marchado? No iba a permitirlo. Su lealtad y amistad con Lyra era mucho más importante que su seguridad. Afrontaría cualquier peligro por ella.

Por ello, cogió la segunda hoja de la carta, y comenzó de nuevo a leer.

"_Lo primero te presentaré al responsable de lo que me ha ocurrido a mí y a las personas desaparecidas de los recortes de los periódicos._

_Querida Amy... Te enfrentas nada más y nada menos que con la más peligrosa de las entidades._

_El Operador._"


End file.
